Creatures of The Dark
by EmpoleonsFlygonsAndHydriegons
Summary: A large army is sailing to Alagaesia on large boats. No one knows where they came from. Eragon and the new riders return to Alagaesia. Takes place after Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story following the last book of the Inheritance Cycle. The story is that somehow Angela's fortune was wrong, and Eragon returns to Alagaesia to help Nasuada. Do not read this unless you have read Inheritance. I apologize for the character's name.**

* * *

><p>-<em>Prologue<em>

_Eragon sat on his dragon, Saphira as they flew across the ocean. Saphira had gotten huge in the time they had spent in the land they had trained the new riders in. Next to him flew Blodhgarm, and his large white dragon, Frezia. Frezia was the second biggest of the twenty-one dragons, next to Saphira, because he had hatched for Blodhgarm almost as soon as they got to the other land. The wild dragons had stayed in the other country because they felt no need to help Alagaesia._

_Eragon was riding to Alagaesia to answer Nasuada's message. He had heard that a large unknown army was sailing in from the west._

_Three days later he arrived in Alagaesia._

* * *

><p><strong>Expect another chapter soon.<strong>


	2. Arrival

**This chapter is gonna be Murtagh.**

Thorn sailed through the air, Murtagh on his back. He had been contacted by Trianna, calling him to help the empire. Thorn's sparkling red scales were blinding as they flew though the air. He saw the city of Ilirea, and Thorn landed just outside the city. As he walked in, he saw some of Nasuada's guards coming to escort him in. Just then, he felt Thorn's wings blowing air on them.

_Whoa,_ he thought. _That must of taken years to build._

In the center of the city, a huge castle stood. It looked big enough to hold Thorn and Saphira, assuming that Saphira was close to Thorn's massive size. He recounted his adventures, seeing beasts he had never heard of. One time he saw a hairy crocodile as big as a young dragon. Just then, Nasuada walked in the room.

"Lady Nasuada, why have you contacted me saying you had urgent matters?" Murtagh asked.

Secretly, he was very pleased to see her. During his absence, he had started to miss her. He would never tell her that though. He didn't want her to know he still had feelings for her.

"Murtagh, I have called you here for I need your help. A large army is coming from the west. Arya saw them while flying on Firnen. She said over 500,000 are on boats sailing towards us." Nasuada looked worried. Besides that, Murtagh couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked. She was dressed in a long blue dress and her hair was- No. He would not let his feelings get in his way. After the battle was done he would leave and that's final.

"Why is that such a problem? Even 500,000 men can't face the power of all the dwarfs, elves, possibly urgals, men, twenty-nine dragon riders and all the Eldunari!" Murtagh said more confidently than he felt.

"Because, these are not men." Nasuada said.

"What are they?" He asked, confused. "What else can they be?"

"We have no idea. They're taller than urgals but shorter than Kull, they're stronger than men but weaker than elves, and their skin is blue." Nasuada said.

Murtagh was confused. He tried to imagine them but it seemed impossible. Suddenly a roar sounded from outside. He knew that roar well enough. _Eragon, Saphira and the new riders are here!_

Murtagh saw them coming. In their front was Saphira and on her back was Eragon. He had longed to talk with his brother for awhile. Then he looked behind them and saw the new riders. There was twenty huge dragons and twenty elves riding them. The noise of their wings flapping was so loud, Murtagh cast a spell to quiet it. Everyone looked up at the dragons and cheered.

"Murtagh!" Nasuada shouted. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry." Murtagh said. "I was just looking at Eragon and the new riders."

Just then, the dragons landed outside the castle. Only Eragon and Saphira came in though.

"Hello Mutagh." Eragon said.

"Eragon, it is very nice to see you." Nasuada said. Then she told Eragon everything she had told Murtagh.

"Nasuada, I don't see why they are such a threat, besides that they're strong." Eragon said.

"Eragon, you don't understand, every single one of them can use magic.' Nasuada said.

"What?" Murtagh asked. "You didn't tell me this! How are our normal soldiers gonna beat giant magicians? That'd be like fighting 500,000 elves!"

"Well, Roran did kill the Twins." Murtagh winced as she said that. "But we can't wait for them to get here. We have to sink their boats before they get here."

Just then, Roran ran in the room. Murtagh had seen him waiting in Ilirea because he had heard Eragon was returning. "Eragon! Saphira! You really did come!"

"Roran! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Eragon yelled. "Where's Katrina?"

"Outside the castle." Roran replied. "Hello Saphira! It's nice to see you!"

"She says it's nice to see you also." Eragon said.

Nasuada explained for the third time what they were fighting and what they were going to do. Murtagh watched as Roran's expression turned from pleased to surprised.

_Thorn, if we fight these monsters, _Murtagh thought. _what is our chance of winning?_

_Slim, _Replied Thorn. _They outnumber our men, they're stronger than our men and all of them can cast spells. _

_That's what I was thinking, but if the urgals,_ _dwarfs and elves accompany us, won't we have close to their numbers? _Murtagh said to Thorn.

_True, but it's unlikely any urgals other than Nar Garzhvog and his tribe will help us. _Thorn said. _Maybe what Nasuada said is right. The sailing-wood-floats have to sink before they get here._

_I think that all the riders, including us and Arya, should fly out on our dragons and sink the boats. We should discuss this with Eragon. _Murtagh thought.

After Eragon had joined mind with them, Murtagh and Thorn told them what they had been thinking.

_Murtagh! I've wanted to talk with you for a while. _Eragon said. _But if we attack first, they could shoot at us while we fly around the ships._

_And we won't know whether they'll be weaker in the day or night. _Saphira said. _What if they combined their energy to kill us? We can't take risks._

_But we can cast a spell to make us invisible. _Thorn said.

_We'll I am going to sleep. Me and Thorn haven't slept for _ages._ We flew straight here without sleeping._ And with that, Murtagh walked away, with a lot on his mind.

**How was my second chapter? R&R!**


End file.
